


Call my Name

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: AU, Crossover, I May Write More, THIS IS BLOODY, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, homestuck crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the last thing she saw was his form crumpled over her own as she weakly muttered his name.<br/>"Shuu...ya?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call my Name

                Kido is doubled over, blood dribbling from her mouth, more coming up when she coughs. She wipes her mouth, glaring up at the two boys in front of her from under her god tier hood.

                “How could you Kano?” She growls, spitting out blood, the hand that isn’t supporting her trembling around the hole in her abdomen. The boy in question just wraps his arms tighter around himself, trembling, much too unfocused to use his powers. The man in front of him though, he’s much less caring, kicking her hard in the side, knocking her over.

                “Stupid pathetic girl, he did it because he’s weak.” He growled, that sick smile on his face. She could see what looks to be living pixels around his abdomen and where his hair and eyes had shifted colours.

                “ _Get away from her you creep!_ ” The screech was heard a moment before a blue dart bulldozed into the glitched Konoha, knocking him away from Kido. Once it was seen that the sprite and glitch were fighting, Kano collapsed to his knees, crawling over to her and pulling her head into his lap, their matching coloured clothes blending together.

                “What…what are you doing _traitor._ ” She spat out, flecks of blood flying from her mouth and landing on his cheek. She could see where his tears dripped off his face and the small scar on his chin from them playing as children and the desperation in his eyes and she felt a twinge of regret.

                “It’s – You don’t know what the game does Tsubomi, what it does to the winners. I just wanted to stall you. I – I didn’t think that you would get hurt. I can’t let you die.”

                “But I can.” There was a loud pop before Kano slouched over her, the bits of skull and blood that had splattered on her Witch outfit not registering as she tried to weakly lift a hand.

                “Shuu..ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA *sobs violently*  
> I just wanted to write this, I may write more shorts for this AU but I think I killed myself with this
> 
> Enesprite for the win


End file.
